While the invention relates to an atomizer for use with both essential and fragrant oils it will be discussed here for convenience's sake in terms of its application to essential oil dispersion.
Essential oil dispersion in air has become a popular method of eliminating unwanted odours in the ambient environment and opposing air borne microbes or bacteria, viruses and moulds among other things. Among the other attributes of essential oil dissemination in the atmosphere is that it is believed to promote a healthy pleasant and positive environment.
It is believed that each essential oil has its own unique properties that are therapeutic in the human body in a holistic way and that they provide benefit both physically by inhaling droplets and psychologically via the sense of smell. The theory is that the aroma of an essential oil can induce a number of intricate responses including sensory stimulation, relaxation and a sense of well being.
Many essential oil dispersion means involve heating the oil until it vaporises and diffuses through a room. A problem with this approach is the fact that open flames can be a fire hazard and also it is considered by many that cold air diffusion is the only method which preserves the full integrity of the properties of the essential oil.